mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Kikki Benjamin
Bu-Ling Huang (aka Purin in Japanese pronunciation) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the fourth Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Golden Lion Tamarin. Personality Bu-Ling likes doing acrobatics and is very playful. The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality, as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point where Minto considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. But she can be serious at times. Appearance Bu-Ling usually has light blonde hair, burnt-orange (almost brown) eyes. She usually wears Chinese-themed clothes when she is home, at a party, or visiting. She is the shortest of the Mew Mews. Mew Mew When Bu-Ling is transformed into Mew Pudding, her hair turns golden yellow and her eyes turn a lighter orange. (In some manga and game illustrations, Bu-ling's eyes may appear yellow or yellow-orange.) She wears a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers with orange ballet-flats. The strings of the ballet-flats wrap around the legwarmers. A yellow garter belt on her left thigh, a yellow choker with her Mew Pendant attached just below, and yellow arm bands; As well as a pair of orange, furry, finger-less-gloves. She has orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit as well as her choker, arm bands, and garter belt. She has an orange monkey tail and ears. Her Mew Mark is two monkey tails on her forehead. Relationships Family Because her mother died when she was very young, Bu-Ling was left to care for her five younger siblings. Alternatively, the manga never mentions Bu-Ling's mother. As well as managing the families finances. When asked about her mother, she often tries to change the subject as the topic is very painful for her. Purin's father is a master of many different fighting styles. He is constantly training in the mountains of China, so she doesn't see him often. The only person -other than Ryou and Keiichiro- who knows about Purin's family situation is Ms. Rosbe To support her family, Bu-Ling used to do tricks in the park to make money to; under the guise of "supporting the arts" Love Interests Tart Midway through the series, Bu-Ling befriends Tart when he captures her and holds her hostage. She is reluctant to fight Tart during the final battle until he affirms they have no choice. She cries over him after he is defeated. Bu-Ling kisses Tart at the end of the series and tells him she "Does not want it to be goodbye.". He replies by saying that he "...may return to see her.". In the anime adaptation, the relationship between Bu-Ling and Tart is expanded upon and the circumstances of their initial friendship changes – instead of being saved by the Mew Mews, Tart himself saves Bu-Ling from an underground cavern when he realizes that she is suffocating from a lack of oxygen. In Episode 33: A Fiance Appears! Puddings's Fated Marriage?!, a mysterious man saves Bu-Ling when she is attacked by Tart's chimera animal. The man reveals himself to be Yuebin Long, an apprentice of Bu-Ling's father. In a match to decide who will inherit the family fighting style -as well as the right to her- Yuebin defeats Bu-Ling. He later spends time in Bu-Ling's home taking care of her siblings while she works at Cafe Mew Mew. He ends up rescuing Bu-Ling from a rogue Chimera Anima and travels to China with the intent of learning to protect his new fiance, Bu-Ling. Abilities As a Civilian Bu-Ling is an accomplished circus performer, knows how to clean and cooks pretty well, despite her age. She is full of energy, is very agile, flexible, fast and has a lot of endurance. Bu-Ling is strong at martial arts, thanks to her father, a Chinese martial arts master, who taught her. She knows how to swim. Transformation Bu-Ling's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew pendant and raising it to her head where her Mew mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing process and Bu-Ling is flung into a burst of yellow light. The endings of her hair change into tiny braids while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of finger-less gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy are wrapped around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then bends over and her Tamarin tail pops out from the base of her back. The sequence concludes with Mew Pudding performing somersaults at a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapons and Attacks In the original Japanese anime, her weapon is called PuRing Rings, and her attack is Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno. This attack involves Mew Pudding performing a series of acrobatic flips, kicks and somersaults before summoning a tambourine and a bell on a ring. She taps them together, performing a melody in the air. Her Mew mark glows and she brings the instruments down, unleashing a blast of yellow energy which encases the enemy in a force field similarly shaped like jello. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Golden Tambourine and her attack is renamed to "Tambourine Trench". International Name Changes (Manga) As in most cases, the characters' names in Tokyo Mew Mew went through changes upon translation. For English manga translations, TokyoPop and Kodansha used the food translations for both the characters' names and Mew Mew names. For the Singapore English translation, publisher Chuang Yi chose to keep both the civilian and secret identity names. Name Changes (Anime) Tokyo Mew Mew was dubbed and localized in many different languages. The names of the characters were also subject to change. Many of the dubs that didn't use Bu-Ling/Purin or Kikki often translated their words for "Pudding" as her first name, despite the fact that her first name does not translate as the food ("Bu-Ling" literally means "walking bell."); for example: Pudim means "pudding" in Portuguese. Trivia * She is a 6th-year elementary schooler according to her official profile in the Playstation game introduction. In Japan, 6th year elementary schoolers start their grade at 11 years old, aging to 12 before the end of the school year. Because her birthday is August 7th, she ages very quickly to 12, as the Japanese school year begins around April 1st, and ends in late March. (August occurs only 4 months after that initial April.)2 She would be a bit older by Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. *In the manga, she owns a monkey named 'An-Nin'. *Bu-Ling's father is Chinese but her mother's nationality is unknown. *All of Bu-Ling's siblings names end in the suffix "-cha". The Chinese character of "Cha" means tea. *Her favourite foods are tientsin (sweet chestnuts), pudding and Chou à la Creme. *She dislikes rakkyo (Chinese onions). * Bu-Ling refers to all of the Mews as "onee-chan" (Big Sister). In Japan, this Japanese honorific term may be used by a younger person towards an "older sister" type figure. However, it is not always meant literally, and it is possible Bu-Ling could stop using this term once she's older, as the Mews are not literally related. (This is something that happens frequently in anime, especially other shounen at young boys and shoujo at young girls series.) Gallery 03112zp.jpg 02919mt.jpg 39.70.png 37.70.png Pudding Fong in the video game with yellow eyes.png Mew Mew Pudding.jpg Kikki 1.jpeg Hqdefault.jpg Kikki(Mew Mew 2).jpg Kikki.jpeg Kikki's Info.png PurinnoCD.jpg Tumblr m91d6bruwt1rp76vho2 500.jpg Tumblr m91d6bruwt1rp76vho4 500.jpg A513cc74f2f4824603f8bbaea5f7b0d91251495304 full.jpg Cb5ae207a64933edd86571ce7618384f--tokio-mew-mew-puddings.jpg Images.jpeg 08a6a7609f0113b268122769f14c8203--anime-sorozatok-tokyo-mew-mew.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters